callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shotgun (attachment)
Well This is Just Silly Another article was created recently under the same name...very odd. At any rate, I decided to merge the information with this article and thus I am including the following under the new heading 'In-game': "In Multiplayer it is unlocked for Assault Rifles by getting 20 Kills with the mounted grenade launcher for the specific gun. While not capable of the range of the M203 Grenade Launcher, it is devastating at close range. It has a capacity of 20 shells, and it must be reloaded after every two shots. It is also a pump-action. If put onto a longer range weapon such as the FAL, and Bling is used, in conjunction with a scope of any kind, the weapon becomes near unstoppable." Therefore, we now have the up-to-date information in the existing article. Incrognito 07:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Second issue for the gun It's insanely long accurate range. The barrel is far too short to kill people at along distance, I've used it on an opponent at what I'd call far short range, and it was an insta-kill--Allurade Dendra 22:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Really? I've shot a guy at close range and it took about 2-3 hits to kill him. OmgHAX! 01:23, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Depends how much health they have for longer range. Personally, I feel like it does random damage. I once used one shot on someone at point blank range, killed him, saw another guy and ran up to the same range and aimed higher, and it took two shots, then another because he had final stand. The other guy I don't think was getting shot but..who knows. Strange weapon. TheFedExPope 02:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Masterkey Shotgun Can anyone prove this is a Masterkey and not some other attachment like a pistol grip SPAS-12? :You can't attach a SPAS-12 to an AR, that would be extremely unwieldy. There are only two really well-known underslung shotguns, and that would be the MasterKey and the M26 MASS, and the attachment in-game looks absolutely nothing like the latter (or the SPAS for that matter).--WouldYouKindly 22:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Dug this pic up. It's the KAC masterkey mounted on an M4, and it looks almost exactly like the in-game shotgun. I think we can safely say that's what it is. :::There's a website called IMFDB (http://www.imfdb.org/index.php?title=Main_Page) that names guns in movies and video games. It's contributed to by firearm aficionados and they list the shotgun as the masterkey: http://www.imfdb.org/index.php?title=Modern_Warfare_2#Knight.27s_Armament_Masterkey Is there something wrong with the damage stat? It currently says 25-0. Should it be 10-25 or 20-25 perhaps? The damage stats are correct it is 25 damage per pellet of shot at the ideal range and tapers to 0 after maximum range is exceeded aka the pellets disappear game wise after a certain range. That doesn't sound quite right since shouldn't the minimum damage should be taken as the damage of one pellet at max range as with all the other shotguns? :You are correct, however the underbarrel shotgun is unique in that it is the only weapon to fully degrade to 1 damage. For reference, see Den Kirson's flash. -Nogert 07:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) This thing is strange it has the range of an actual gun. Example you could shoot it across a map and still hit your target. This could be efffective against snipers to disrupt aiming you can test it and it really works. What Ive noticed. This gun is only effective with Steady Aim. Without it it is a waste of an attachment and possibly a perk. But with SA, in the hands of a veteran shotgunner, it is stronger than the old Model 1887's. Just my opinion. Slowrider7 02:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Even with Steady Aim, the range isn't too hot. I've really only ever put it on the FAL though.. Icepacks 02:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Well this attachment kicks ass if u know how to use it, just use it with SA and stopping power and then u got fast (yes it shoots very fast) kills even u need to shoot 2 times Finlandomg 19:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Veteran challenge? Just wondering, does Grenade Launcher and/or Masterkey shotgun kills count towards the Veteran challenges? (and headshots count towards the Master challenge?). As in, when you use a GL or Shotgun attatched to an assault rifle and get kills with it, because I know that knife kills with a Tactical Knife on a pistol doesn't count towards pistol Veteran challenges, so I want to know if GLs and Shotgun attatchments count towards my assault rifle Veteran challenges.Crimmastermind 07:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, ofc they do! I tried and they do. Finlandomg 19:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) FAL sway? I head in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFqcmYFSLuY that attaching the masterkey to the FAL reduces idle sway. Is this true? Does this make sense? "The pump speed is slightly slower than the speed of the SPAS-12's, making up for the low damage" 14:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC)MikeDeAngelis Exactly what I thought. I thought it was faster, so maybe it was a mistake? 09:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Title Should the "A" in "Attachment" be lower case or upper case? [[User:Happy Boy|'Happy Boy']] [[User_talk:Happy Boy|''T]] [[User:Happy Boy/Thoughts of me|M'']] 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Add Range In the Stat-box there is no range. It just says" Shot-Medium." But the range is 750- 2000. Proof below. Recent edit with no source to prove it?!? I edited the page just then to say that the shotgun attachment is indeed affected by the Specialist Bonus (like the other shotguns). You may be thinking, "what?!? How it that possible?!?" It's true. I can embed a segment of a "myth testing" private match I did a couple of days ago to try prove it to you guys if you desperately need it. I can put it up on Friday lol. (Sh1ad20wI-Iawk 08:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC)) Attachment seen in Ghosts The shotgun attachment was seen in a create a class video. Based on the description it is now semi automatic. A new feature is this attachment along with the grenade launcher takes away your lethal grenade slot. You can quickfire the attachment by pressing the button that was previously linked to your lethal grenade. 03:24, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Thermal conjunction Can anyone else help me prove that the Thermal hybrid seems to extend the shotguns range, i am 100% sure that it does. LazarouDave 13:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC)